1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets and pallet systems, and more particularly to pallet systems for transporting gas containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Palletized systems for transporting various gas containers, such as cylinders, have been previously provided. These systems typically include a plurality of pallets placed on or locked to the bed of a vehicle. Each pallet supports a given number of gas cylinders. Since, the necks of the gas cylinders extend above the top of the frame structure of each pallet, the pallets could only be stacked one high on the trailer. Thus, the number of cylinders which can be transported at one time is limited by the area of the vehicle bed.